


samba

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I could tag this as a T, Kissing, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Romance, Snogging, because tooth and claw is supposedly for a young audience, but im not gonna, good old fashioned snogging, think we're all grown up enough to say they textbook-snogged in that episode, well let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: Rose learns of what she did when possessed by Cassandra and, suffice to say, is mortified. The Doctor tries his best to fix it.Ten x Rose, fluff & humour. We could probably safely assume romance, too.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	samba

**Author's Note:**

> Requested over at [loupettes](https://loupettes.tumblr.com) following [new earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591854?view_full_work=true), a scene I completely overlooked but had no regrets spending my day writing this instead. Enjoy!

She was lying down on the jump seat, feet planted flat with her toes curled over the edge. A little cramped, but rather comfortable it turned out. She held the last - or next, maybe - magazine of Cosmo above her and was scanning the dating advice section. 

All absolute drivel, of course: _‘my boyfriend won’t commit’; ‘is he seeing somebody else?’; ‘how to reignite that passion’._ She loved it, though. Trashy problems, _real_ problems, not the, you know, being possessed type, nor the kinds of problems where you very nearly release a deadly plague on the world. Relationship problems. She scoffed at one of the pieces of advice being _‘to wear something a little sexier’_ , but otherwise carried on quite happily. The usual with Cosmo: most of it making it all too easy to roll your eyes and laugh, and some of it surprisingly insightful.

“What?” 

He was under her, somewhere, a few feet below fixing something or breaking something or whatever it was he usually did. The tone of his voice told her he was too busy concentrating to pay attention to what her reply concerned, and would lose interest completely once she began to tell him about the right dress for her body shape. 

“S'just this advice column.”

“What advice column?”

She turned the page absentmindedly. “Oh, nothing. Just something in this mag.”

He grunted something and got back to whatever it was he was doing. 

She read a few more pieces, and became particularly engrossed in an interview with the Lady Gaga - must be a new mag then: never heard of her - before she finally slapped it down on the floor below.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

She turned over, lying now flat on her chest, and scanned the sea below before she located him, jacket off and sleeves rolled up. Yep, _fixing something._

“Whatcha doing?”

“Fixing something.”

She blew out a long, impossibly bored sigh. “You are not at all very exciting this evening.”

“Rude.”

She started slowly swinging her legs, folding and unfolding as she watched him distractedly.

“I’m _bored_.” She groaned the last word, extending it out and into a muffled growl of frustration.

“You’re on a ship of infinite size with a near-impossible amount of leisure activities at your easiest convenience, I’m sure you can find something.”

“Bit snappy tonight, aren’t you?”

“You can talk!” he sniggered, but she heard a little lightness to his tone. She squinted and she caught his little grin. 

She slowly slipped off the jump seat and stepped quietly to the opening above him. She crouched down and cautiously reached out her hand to gently mess with his hair but he whimpered when he felt her, jolting to her touch and whacking her hand away.

_“What?”_

He shuddered and she pulled a face at him in return. “Just, surprised me. S’all.”

“Blimey. I thought you had super alien senses. Thought my stomping would give the game away.”

“Well, I’m concentrating.”

She grumbled again. “Come get a tea with me?”

“I’m busy.”

_“Doctor!”_

_“What!”_

“What are you _doing?!”_

“I’m fixing _this!”_

She grunted in frustration, flipping over to lie on her back once more on the grating below. “You are being so _weird.”_

“How am I being weird?" he muttered. "I’m fixing the ship we use to, you know, pass through the dimensions of time and space. It requires the odd piece of concentration every now and then.”

She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. “You’re avoiding something.”

He scoffed. “You’re bored, and you’re squinting for just about anything that might tickle your amusement.”

“Show me how to fix whatever it is you’re fixing then,” she sighed, resigning herself to a night listening to him dribble rubbish about another piece of rubbish, albeit better than flicking once more through the magazine rack in the library. She started to clamber down below and she heard his groan. He did genuinely sound like he wanted to be left alone, which was exactly why she was staying put: something was bothering him. She pointed to an odd-looking glass container with some complicated as heck looking wires bundled up inside. “What’s this called?”

 _“Rose,” h_ e moaned impatiently.

“Well, what happens if you’re bedridden or something and it’s up to me to fix the TARDIS and save the universe?”

“Then at least I’ll be comfortable when all of time and space is obliterated.”

She slumped. “Such little faith in me. Remember how only a few weeks ago I travelled forwards 500 billion years to save you and every other useless organism in the known universe?”

He gestured to himself. “Yeah, and look how that turned out.”

She whacked his knee, and she was relieved when it brought him back to her, snickering away and nudging her back when she nudged his shoulder. “Besides, not used to all this quiet. My head’s been a little louder today, hasn’t it?”

“Finally found something to fill it with, then?”

“See! _Snappy!”_ she reaffirmed, frowning when he smirked. She plucked the sonic screwdriver from his shirt pocket and begin tracing her fingers over the grooves in its design. Well, lack of it: he must have been really bored. “She weren’t half chatty.”

“Mmm. I remember.”

She almost choked at the memory of him, the slender streak of bacon of a man, twirling around and admiring himself from the eyes of another. “God, the only time you’ll ever hear me say you’ve got good control of your mind is when I’m watching that mind be controlled by someone else.”

“I dread to think,” he muttered.

She couldn’t keep her lips straight as they tried to contain her giggles. “You’re there - _‘beating out a samba’_ if I remember correctly -“ she gave up; the mere memory of him doing whatever that was required all her efforts to refrain from rolling around the floor in unrequited amusement, it would appear.

“Having fun?”

She just nodded, her wide smile and breathless giggles made it too hard to speak. He rolled his eyes

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I just don’t think I’ll ever forget the sight of you clicking your tongue and calling yourself _'foxy'.”_

“Foxy enough for you to snog, remember!”

Her chuckles slowly diminished as she processed his words.

“What?”

 _“You!_ Bloody snogging me senseless! Or have you already _completely_ forgotten?”

Her reaction must have alerted him to an oversight because his eyes widened and his smile dropped. “Doesn’t matter.”

“What? Did I - no, did -"

"Rose, stop -"

"Did she - I… did we _snog?”_

He scratched his neck and pulled a face that told her he wanted to be anywhere other than here, doing anything other than talking about this. _“Please_ let's just forget it.”

 _“'Let's just forget'_ \- like I’m going to forget a thing like that!” she gasped, yanking herself up and spinning around to face him. “Well, alright so I have already, but now that you’ve _told_ me, I won't be able to! _What happened?”_

“Nothing! It’s fine!”

 _“Is it?!_ Because it sounds a lot like you’re telling me _I 'snogged you senseless'!”_

He was shaking his head; she could tell he was searching desperately for something to say that might give him an exit as quickly and smoothly as possible. Part of her wanted to pin him to that wall right now and get the truth out of him, and the other part of her wanted to chuck herself into the vortex outside.

“Wait, why were you acting like I somehow _knew_ about this?”

He shook his head, holding his hand up. He'd actually turned his face away from her in _shame._ “Yes, no -"

"Like I've just been up there looking up dating advice and thinking about that alien pal of mine down there I'd just snogged!"

"Oh, I don't know! I _completely_ forgot you’re human so of _course_ you wouldn’t remember!”

"Then why didn't _you_ bring it up?!"

"Why _would_ I?!"

“Oh, _fuck!”_

“Rose, it’s fine! Listen -"

“I’ve had _more_ than my fair share of nights snogging randoms, _completely_ drunk - I know what I’m like and I know it's _not_ fine!”

She saw him swallow back at whimper that she’d have otherwise been excited to entertain the prospect of a jealous Doctor except for the fact that she was drenched to her core in _mortification_. 

“Was it - did we - I mean, did we - was there _tongue?!”_

It turns out that Time Lords _do_ blush. “Rose, I don't think we need to go into details, let’s just say it happened and - it just happened and now it’s not it’s finished and it happened. Before. Ok?”

“You just - you say _snog_ and I don’t straight away think about a nice little peck on the lips!” Rose slapped her hands to her face in utter embarrassment, feeling the sting of tears when she closed her eyes. She fought back a scream. 

“Well...“ he began, but he let out a groan as he deliberated his words. “I mean, it was still…”

She opened her eyes wide and glared at him, and he shook his head incessantly. “No, yeah. It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t you and I knew that.”

“Oh Christ, that’s even _worse!”_

 _“What!_ How!”

“Just me, clinging onto you with my bloody teeth and desperate tongue, slobbering all over you while you stood there like an oblong elk?”

“No! No, course not! I was _definitely_ not just standing-” he stopped himself. “You know what - this - no. We're stopping this. Now.”

She nodded her head vigorously in agreement, wondering what was the quickest way to get to her bedroom - which was a damned unfair thing to have to consider in a _time machine_. “Definitely, yes. Let’s. Forget about it. I mean, I don’t even remember it. Didn’t even happen for me.”

“Yep, well. Same. You didn’t kiss me, _Cassandra_ kissed me. Completely different. This never happened.”

“Right.”

They were silent. Rose thought she might boil form the inside with embarrassment, just filter straight through the grating, melting into the bloody TARDIS and encompassed in this bloody nightmare of a conversation for the rest of eternity. 

She could fix this. She could absolutely fix this.

She couldn't fix this.

She groaned to herself and gathered to her feet, pulling herself up to the top floor and stomping towards the corridor, head held low, arms crossed. It was ok, she told herself. At least he didn't know how much she'd been _wanting_ to snog him senseless. _That_ would have been entirely different.

Except -

“Hold on.”

“What?”

Rose could feel her thoughts starting to make sense and every time they did she felt her stomach drop. “I’m human... so I’d forget - but you, _you_ remember!”

“Well of _course_ I do, I wasn’t possessed! And I thought we said we were dropping it!”

“So you remember the foxy thing?”

His wild eyes darkened as they filled with dread. “Rose-“

“You remember what she said?”

“C’mon, stop-“

“About me thinking-“

“Rose, go to bed!”

She finally did scream, putting her palms to her ears like a petulant child. “I honestly don’t know how this can get any worse.”

She kept still, just in case one step caused her body to finally combust. Every time she thought she might be able to open her eyes, she remembered what she'd discovered over the last 3 minutes and be rendered immobile through reliving the shame endlessly.

His smile had softened. “Rose-“

Nope. She turned one her heel. “I’m going to have to call it a day here, Doctor. Thanks so much for everything, really it’s been amazing, but I will be gone by the morning -”

She felt him grab the hook of her arm and the next thing she knew she was being yanked backwards, then slammed back into the coral branch behind her with just enough force that she flared _deliciously_ deep down, alerting her to his lips - no, _tongue_ \- that was burying itself deep inside her mouth, its tip eagerly exploring her chasm and savouring her every taste, his breathless moans calling out to her and roaming deep down to where his hands lay behind on her back, sliding down her hot skin and to her waist, gripping her hips tightly and preventing her impatient writhing underneath him, her frustration and hunger only expressed back upwards through her own groans that he caught once more with his.

But, just as quick as it had started; it stopped. Suddenly her lips were dry without his moistening them, only worsened by her hot and sticky breaths. He was _right_ there, _just_ close enough that she could so easily keep it going, deepen their kiss, and reigniting whatever it was that had just blazed the shame at her core and paving the way for something _much_ more pleasant, but she was completely incapable of thought or doing just about anything other than standing upright and breathing - even _that_ she was struggling with.

“There,” he panted, and she realised that this was as close to it ever feeling like she might combust on emotion alone. “Now _I’ve_ snogged _you_ embarrassingly senseless, so we’re even. Ok?”

“Kay,” she whimpered.

She just about caught his growl when he pulled himself off her.


End file.
